Stark Industries V-16 Terminator
=Technical Specifications= *Type: Starfighter, Starfighter classification *Cost: 200,000,000 Cr *Length: 16 Meters *Width: 8 meters *Height: 4 meters *Hull: Hybrid Plexisteel and Durasteel Amalgamate (50/50 ratio) Description: The V-16 Terminator. The primary fighter of the Stark Industries Private Military. Since the militarization of Stark Industries, the need for a versatile, high performance fighter has always been present. Stark Industries, in an effort to answer that need, proceeded to build the V-16. The V-16 is classified in the Stark Industries Archives as a heavy tactical gunship. And was approved by Stark Industries for general distribution as an all purpose fighter. Armament * 6 Miniature Magnetic Accelerators, capable of firing 40mm ammunition (classified as upper end Medium) * 2 Medium Ion cannons * 1 Magazine fed Nano missile launcher (Magazine capable of holding twenty four missiles, can be fired six at a time) * 5 Missile Pylons, two on each wing, and one under the chassis of the ship. The wing pylons can either be equipped individually, with a concussion missile per pylon, Or, you can use both pylons to equip a ST2 concussion missile rack. The fifth pylon under the chassis is for equipping a high yield, special use missile, but CAN be equipped with a single concussion missile. Propulsion *1 Arakyd HL block Ion drive *1 SLAM overdrive Speed: *80 MGLT/800 Kmph: Main engines activated, no SLAM overdrive *160 MGLT/ 1,600 Kmph: With SLAM overdrive activated Power source: *1 Hyper matter annihilation reactor Accessories *1 Stark Industries VRCCMS (Non-optional) *1 Flare dispenser Viewport canopy features The View port is made out of Ceraglass, an armor strong substance resistant to blasters. This is not its main feature however. Along the rim of the Canopy, is basically a continuous strip of hole emitters. These hole emitters, once the canopy closes, will activate, projecting the following information along the inner curve of the canopy, and in 3d in the space in front of the pilot, via the Ships CDDMC. *Fuel Status *Reactor status *Life Support Status *Shield Status *Weapon Status *Ship status *Power distribution DIsplay *Three dimensional holographic display of the ship, using an in-depth categorization system, to visually show the pilot damage, fuel, reactor, life support, shield, and weapon status *Holographic Flight controls (fully customizable) The installed Stark Industries VRCCMS means that ONLY pilots equipped with a CDMI cybernetic upgrade can operate the fighter. Once linked with the fighter, the pilots can virtually think there actions, and literally become the ship. The displays and holographic controls can be activated and changed, or even controlled via hand motions, or through thought. The next major feature is the ships engines. The ships engines are a HL block Ion drive, manufactured by the Arakyd. This engine is capable of sending the ship along at a moderate speed of 80 MGLT. HOWEVER, when wished, the ship is also equipped with a SLAM overdrive system. And when desired, can be activated to give a boost to the ships speed. When activated, energy is diverted from the ships weapons systems to boost the ship up to 160 MGLT of speed. Enough speed in other words, to outrun a concussion missile, or catch up to a fleeing enemy fighter. Drawbacks and severe weaknesses The ship, thanks to it HL block ion drive, has approximately ZERO stealth capability. Even normal fighters have a small amount of innate stealth, due to there size. The V-16s ion drive, due to its high performance however, sticks out like a supernova in a dark closet. It is extremely easy to spot the ship on sensors, and even easier for the ship to be targeted by missiles. The ship, when using its SLAM, also has another major drawback: One, when using SLAM, it can't fire its weapons. But more importantly, when using its SLAM, due to the massive amount of speed it is using, it cannot tun very well either. Meaning it has to use its overdrive in a straight line, not being able to make tight turns or curves. Major weakness: The ships major weakness though, has to be Ion weaponry. In the event that the ship is hit by an ION weapon, as the entire ship is managed by a Stark Industries VRCCMS, if the is short circuited, then the whole ship goes down. Theres practically nothing in the ship thats manually activated. If an Ion weapon manages to get passed the Terminators weapons, shields, and immense speed…shes dead in the water, and ripe for destruction. Thus so, her weakness to ION weaponry evens out the fire power and speed Link to patent approval http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1841&t=19986&hilit=stark+industries Category:Ships Category:Ship Classes Category:Vehicles and Transport